


In Flux

by Soraya (soraya2004), soraya2004



Series: Snippets from the "His Bodyguard" universe [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/Soraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/soraya2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/155193">His Bodyguard - Chapter I</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	In Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during [His Bodyguard - Chapter I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/155193)

John never found it easy adjusting to change, so it took him some time to get used to McKay. Still in all that time, he only started to _love_ working on McKay's detail the day he accidentally figured out how to piss McKay off.

As part of the whole friendship deal they had going on, he tried to show some genuine interest in McKay's work. Of course, that turned out to be much harder than expected since all _he_ ever saw were random equations on whiteboards whenever he went down to drag McKay out of the labs. So, in the spirit of friendship, he decided to go down a little early one day. Which also meant he got to watch McKay do some shouting and some gleeful erasing of Kavanagh's life's work.

After Kavanagh stormed out, he asked McKay to explain what Kavanagh had done wrong. Which, of course, made McKay's eyes light up all over again. Then McKay launched into ten minutes of glorious techno-babble, which made _his_ eyes glaze a little, before Mckay finally finished up with: "Basically, it's a highly sophisticated machine that will allow us not only to travel through space but perhaps through time as well."

"Huh!" John nodded, not really getting it at all. That space-time continuum shit always went over his head. The problem he _now_ had, though, was that he could see McKay staring at him expectantly, no doubt getting ready to quiz him on how much he'd understood. Since he didn't want to look like a complete idiot or worse, like he hadn't been listening, he said, "Kind of like a flux capacitor!"

"What did you say?" McKay gasped.

"A flux capacitor." John puffed his chest out with pride, knowing he'd got that right. He traced the fine script of McKay's equation with his fingertips, only then noticing that McKay was still gasping. "You okay there, buddy?"

"No, I'm not okay!" And suddenly McKay seemed to have difficulty speaking. He stood there red in the face, waving one arm in the air while his mouth flapped open with no sound coming out.

John reached for him, not sure what the hell was going on, hoping to Christ it wasn't some sort of allergic reaction. But when he touched McKay on the shoulder, McKay just brushed him off, yelling, "Oh my God, you're not even blond!" And after that, McKay treated him to the most spectacular rant he'd ever had the privilege to hear.

He spent the next twenty minutes listening to McKay explain in biting detail just how wrong Doc Brown was, and how utterly stupid that entire film trilogy was from a scientific perspective, before McKay somehow brought it all back to the sheer _wrongness_ of equating _his_ soon-to-be Nobel prize winning project to a flux capacitor.

John couldn't remember when he'd last had so much fun. Then and there, he promised himself that he would watch every movie he could find with bad science in it, and from that day onward he made a special effort to give new and exceptionally annoying names to all of McKay's pet projects.

  
The End.  



End file.
